A Drunken Night of Sex And Love
by j.pacheli
Summary: After a night of partying in the forest of Mirkwood, Legolas and Devanhi (OC) head to their chambers with nothing in mind but giving in to their desires. Except for the OC, I don t own any of the places or characters of this fanfiction. This all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Explicit sexual content.


Late was the hour and the halls of the elven King Thranduil were lulled by what seemed to be a harmonious and unbreakable silence. Yet, while the halls remained dormant, in the splendour of the gardens a party was taking place. The wine served, was the best in the entire region. The joyous music invited his guests to dance ceaselessly. The elegantly clad merry goers twirled about in the Elven king's gardens, their delight was evident on their faces. The celebrations offered by the King of the Woodland Realm knew no equal.

Her scarlet dress elegantly swirled as she walked, her hair was held up in a simple, yet fancy bun. He wore a white tunic with silver embroidery and he held her hand as they sneaked away in a most unfashionable way. Those were indeed, the Prince of the Greenwood and his lady Devanhi. It was expected that the Prince went to his father and asked to be dismissed. Instead of that, under the disapproving look of the Elven King, they left the party.

It was then, that the calmness of the halls was broken by a musical laughter. It was laughter that echoed beautifully in every corner of the elven halls. Why did Devanhi laugh? No reason at all. Walking by the side of his beloved elf Prince made her heart flutter with glee. Both of their faces were slightly flushed due to the wine they had consumed.

Legolas could not help himself from glancing at her. She was beaming, beautiful, and full of life. Devanhi seemed to be lost within herself, yet her dreamy expression betrayed how in love she was with the elf who walked by her side. The elven Prince pulled her close to him and before she could notice, he had placed his lips upon hers. The elfa replied by kissing him slowly. It was a kiss that tasted like wine and love.

And so, while they headed towards Legolas´ chambers they kissed and laughed. They spoke and kissed again. Devanhi smiled with cheeky coquetry, to what Legolas replied devouring her with his deep gaze. The Prince was eager, but his lady felt playful and was willing to make him wait, even if it was just for a very short while.

The fireplace was lit and the royal chambers of Legolas were warm and cosy, the bed had been undone already. As soon as the Prince had closed the door behind him, and they finally found themselves within the privacy of the room, he tried to hold Devanhi and pull her into a deep kiss. Yet the elfa had expected this and was agile enough to escape from him. She´d make him wait just a bit longer…

The exquisite scarlet dress with golden embroidery, Devanhi had already taken off. Now she wore nothing but a white silken robe. It was light and it effortlessly embraced the gentle and inviting curves of her body. The elven circlet that had crowned her head that night was gone and so was the fancy bun. The elfa sat on a chair, in front of a boudoir and almost insistently, she stared at her reflexion in the mirror, and oblivious to what happened around her. Her chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulder and she ran the fingertips of her gentle hands through it, getting rid of any tangles.

This is how the elven Prince, Legolas, saw her. He had already taken off his boots and tunic, exposing his broad and muscular chest. Silently did he glide across the room to approach Devanhi and she had failed to see him.

"You didn´t think you´d get away with it, did you?" He whispered hotly against her ear while his hands firmly grasped her waist. Legolas gave her no time to answer for right after whispering into her ear he began to kiss down along the delicate skin of her neck.

Devanhhi´s reckless consumption of alcohol that night was making her head spin and his hot lips upon her skin felt better than ever. Letting out a soft sigh of desire, her eyes fluttered close and without any resistance, she tilted her head sideways, offering his lips a better access to her neck.

"I always get away with it, do I not?" Lazily did her hand move up to caress his golden hair and not only did the elfa´s head spun, but Legolas´ did too.

The wine served at the parties of the elven King of the Woodland Realm was exquisite and this made it impossible to reject. Too much of it, could make any elf fall into a deep and heavy slumber, but having the right amount would help anyone to have fun and, in Legolas´ and Devanhi´s case, it would ignite the flame of desire that existed between them.

Maybe they both got away with it. No more words did they speak because it was then when their lips met in a soft and playful kiss. Effortlessly did Legolas lift the elfa in his arms and she responded by wrapping her legs around him, her arms lazily rested on his shoulders. Firmly did he hold her against him and with slow steps he moved across the room, leading them towards the big and inviting bed that waited for them.

Never were their lips parted, Legolas captured her bottom lip between his teeth and very gently nibbled on it. In a mischievous way, Devanhi would run the tip of her tongue through his soft lips. With unanticipated cheekiness, they would both open their eyes as they kissed and this would make them both laugh into the endless caresses their lips performed on each other.

So the elven Prince reached the bed and very carefully placed his muse upon it. It was not until then, that they reluctantly allowed their lips to be parted. Devanhi´s eyes fluttered open to meet his azure ones. Both of their gazes reflected the flame of lust for each other. The elfa´s legs were parted for him to settle in between them and he did not waste time. Immediately, his hands began to run up through her thighs, causing a shiver to run through Devanhi´s spine.

Devanhi´s eyes and smile were warm, seductive, and inviting. Legolas had never been able to resist that gaze. It certainly drove him mad. His own gaze reflected hunger and fierce lust. He wanted to claim her and make her his forever. His elven fingertips kept exploring and caressing her sensitive thighs, going up with every passing second, teasing her, and stopping dangerously close to her sex.

Her toes were curled in anticipation, he made her shiver deliciously and she was not willing to endure any kind of teasing that he may have planned to put her through. So she opened her eyes, intently searching for his gaze.

"My love, take me. I need you tonight." Her voice was low and only for Legolas to hear. Devanhi was pleading; her entire body was burning for him. Under his fingertips, the elven Prince could feel how the skin of his Princess got goose bumps and throbbed for him. In one short and rough movement, he pushed himself forward and Devanhi could feel his hardened cock pressing against her from under his trousers.

"How can I ever say no, Devanhi?" He paused as he kept himself firmly pressed against her. "How can I ever say no when you plead to me like this?" He murmured huskily as his heart pounded wildly inside his chest. The elfa did not speak; the only thing she could do was to grind her hips upwards and against his. "Take me. I need to feel you inside me." Devanhi pleaded once more.

Legolas was quick to claim her lips and kiss her roughly, with ravenous passion. His hands eagerly opened the elegant robe Devanhi was wearing, revealing her body. She helped him to get rid of it before her hands desperately sought to undo his trousers and push them down. Soon, both of them were completely undressed and Legolas parted his lips from hers just to allow them to wander down through her neck, which he kissed, nibbled, and sucked.

His hands had moved up to trace every curve of her body, her slim waist, and her perfectly firm breasts. One of his hands stopped to delicately cup one of her breasts, yet soon enough his fingers travelled to her pink nipple, which he gingerly rubbed. Devanhi moaned and sighed in delight; she was so ready for him.

Without any kind of warning, Legolas took firm hold of one of her thighs and pushed it upwards, it was then when he swiftly entered her. The Prince groaned in utter pleasure as Devanhi´s warmth enveloped his hardened cock and the elfa replied by tensing her body and arching her back upwards, a deep moan of her own escaped from her lips too.

It did not take long before Legolas began to rock his hips in a gentle and pleasurable motion. They both moved together, seeking to satisfy the sinful desires that had taken over them. Devanhi did not want to, but her eyes fell closed and her expression revealed the immense pleasure that Legolas brought her. He delighted himself by seeing his muse´s expression; it encouraged him to move faster and harder against her.

"Devanhi, you feel so good, my love." Legolas whispered hotly against the skin of her neck. She tangled her fingers with his golden hair and gently tugged on it before bringing his lips to hers. She tried to kiss him, but the kiss did not last long for her moans took over.

Legolas´ royal chambers were filled by the almost imperceptible sound of the burning wood´s crackle. This gentle sound was drowned by moans, the creak of the bed as they made love, the slap of their skin as their bodies came together. It was all a symphony of lascivious desire and they did not seem to get enough of it.

They were Prince and Princess, but when their wanton encounters took place, these titles were non-existent; Devanhi could act like a whore when it came to be bedded by Legolas and the Prince felt smug when he thought that this was only for him to know. Devanhi´s legs were firmly wrapped around his waist as she writhed with pleasure under his body. Her fingers tugged slightly harder on his hair while she dug the nails of her other hand on his shoulder.

"Don´t stop, Legolas." She begged between moans and heavy breaths, and Legolas had no intention to stop. This was not about Devanhi, neither was it about Legolas. Making love was about both of them; about their bodies meeting and riding together towards the greatest pleasure the body could offer. Legolas was the only one who had ever taken Devanhi and Devanhi belonged to him in every single way.

Their bodies glistened with a thin layer of perspiration and at times, Devanhi felt dangerously close to reaching her orgasm, but Legolas forced himself to slow his movements to keep her from doing so. He wanted that night to last as much as possible. The elven maiden´s hazel eyes fluttered open and met his before she unexpectedly rolled them over, letting herself settle on top of him. Her expression showed genuine love and lust for the Prince that now lay on the bed and under her. Her hands she laced with his before pinning them over his head.

It was now her turn to please him. Her hips moved in a hard wave like motion and never did she stop looking down at him. His own eyes showed the adoration he felt for her and at times they wandered down through her perfect body. Devanhi was his goddess.

Legolas´ cock went in and out of Devanhi and this was slowly driving them into an intense orgasm, the elfa was strong enough to hold her love down, but the strength Legolas possessed was greater than hers. Once again, he rolled them over and positioned himself over her; he wanted to end what had been started.

"Legolas. Oh, Legolas!" Devanhi moaned his name like never before. She begged and pleaded and pressed her body firmly against his. Her breasts pressed against his chest and this way she could feel Legolas´ wild heart, just as he could feel hers. They were two bodies merged in one.

Even when his body was begging for release, the elven Prince would not allow his orgasm to take over him, not until Devanhi had reached her own.

"Let go, Devanhi. Come for me, my love." Legolas encouraged her with a husky and breathless whisper and after a few thrusts he could feel how Devanhi´s body trembled violently as she reached her peak. Loud and breathless moans came out from her without her being able to control it.

This was enough for Legolas. With one last, firm thrust, he buried himself deep within her, spilling his seed inside of her. He held her as close as it was possible, as if she was his life. Their hips still moved together, steadily riding through their orgasm before they came to a complete stop.

"You´re so good." Devanhi smiled and whispered against her Prince´s lips as she tried to regain her breath. Legolas´ arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself over her. He smiled too; his energy had been drained.

After a moment, he removed himself from her and laid by her side, not without pulling her close to him, never wanting to let go.

"I love you and you will be mine forever." He said in a possessive way and his azure eyes scanned over Devanhi´s peaceful expression. Yes. That was the way she looked after she had had an orgasm. Peaceful and happy like an angel, as if nothing could disturb her. Legolas was the only one who could make her like that.

The Prince´s hand wandered through Devanhi´s body and stopped on her chest, right over her heart, he could feel how the rhythm of her heart slowly became steady again. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked upon him through her long eyelashes. Nothing more would she say that night, for everything had been said while they made love.

Their lips met and they melted in a kiss full of warm and tender love. And there was no witness of their love, but the cheeky moonlight that crept in through the window. They were meant to be together, the Woodland Realm would never see a greater love than the one they bore for one another.


End file.
